The Cape
by lydrv
Summary: Jade finally does what she's been itching to do for years; wear Dave's glorious cape. A beautifully stupid piece of fluff. T just for Dave's vernacular.


She grinned as she rose from behind the barrier, looking down upon her prey like a hawk. Her eyes went wide as she eyed the form sleeping helplessly below her. He was oblivious… for now. Oh—and he _had _it. Right there. It was hers for the taking. The grin turned to a smirk, a fang slipping from her lips.

He rolled to his side, lips parted. His neck was completely exposed like this—OH this was it! HA! _This_ was it. She wanted to do this for _so_ long, and now she could. So strong—so stoic in action! A cold shell hiding passion within while he faced foes with a grim look on that clever face. The only deviation from the straight line of a mouth was a little smirk when pleased and even that was rare. But _now_—NOW! He was completely helpless. He couldn't defend himself. Even the sunglasses he wore like a mask were askew, exposing a single eyelid. The knight had thrown his shield to the ground and shook off his armor. Now was the time to strike. Now. Right now.

She slunk around the couch, staring at him from the front. Light hair that looked as soft as feathers fell lazily upon his forehead. The brave face was at peace for once, every sharp, handsome feature was softer. She thought she saw the flicker of a smile cross his lips as though he was in a pleasant dream.

She knelt to his level, biting her lip as she focused, eyes locked upon his face. Slowly—ever so slowly—she began to reach out. Her hands danced just over his neck, hovering a mere inch above it. They moved just down and grasped handfuls of the burgundy cloth. A grin splattered over her face, nose wrinkling ever so slightly. She tugged up—

And over his head, barely allowing the edge to touch him as Jade slowly and carefully removed the cape that had been swirling around him for ages. She bit her lip again to hold in a giggle as she held the soft material in her arms, eyeing Dave affectionately. A few pieces of hair lay out of place and she fought the burning desire to fix them. She couldn't risk waking him now! She had just gotten the cape!

She could barely contain herself, beaming with pride and excitement as she held it in front of her, the bottom of it sweeping across the floor. As silly as it was, she had really wanted to wear it for quite some time, but it always felt to strange to come out and ask someone to wear their cape. She could almost _feel_ coolness radiating from it through her fingertips.

She turned and moved away; cape and dress both waving around her. An excited whine escaped her lungs! She giggled and let a breath out, ears pinning themselves to her hair as she attempted to calm herself.

She peaked around, looking at Dave who was still napping peacefully. Wow, was he cute… Tall with long limbs, his legs lay folded just so he could fit on the couch. His arms lay draped around him; one on top of his chest, the other brushing the floor. Those signature shades were still only half on, and it took all her strength to not either fix them or tear them off. The soft locks of light hair swirled around the face of a hero. Her heart beat hard in her chest as she blushed, looking away and turning back to the cape.

"Okay," she whispered to herself, smiling as she exhaled. She raised the head hole above her and slowly set it upon her shoulders as a wonderful feeling spread through her.

She stood there a second. It was soft and cozy, floating around her. It had a bit of weight, almost giving her the feeling of being hugged. She smiled, holding the cloth in her hands and wrapping it around herself and holding back a smile. It even smelled like him…

She pulled a stoic face and turned dramatically, feeling like an empress. She tossed it behind her with a scoff as she marched forwards, trying to act as though she was someone regal, high, and mighty rather than a goofball. She knew very good and well she looked like silly, but she giggled anyways.

Next, she spun in a circle and bounced off her toes. Dave's scent surrounded her and a warm feeling shot through her chest. She pulled a serious face and shoved her hands in her imaginary pockets.

"Sup," she said in a voice deeper than her own as she channeled Dave Strider. She flipped her hair dramatically and began to walk forwards when the cape stopped her.

"Sup, Harley."

Jade let out a small noise and nearly jumped out of her own skin, spinning around and seeing he had placed a foot on the back of the cape. She grimaced as she looked up, seeing he had a small smirk on his face.

Dave ran a hand through his hair, chiseled jaw moving slightly as he left it perfectly messy. Jade's stomach was in knots as she blushed furiously. His hands were stuck in his pocket and he rocked a bit on his feet. "Having fun?"

"D-Dave!" she stammered, almost unable to breathe. She was rarely embarrassed, but right now… embarrassed wasn't the right word. More… mortified. She quickly pushed the messy dark hair out of her face and pushed up her glasses and looked back at his amused face. He was so close… so close you could catch a glimpse of those crimson eyes behind the dark shades and count the light freckles that dotted his nose. She grabbed the cape and began to take it off.

"No, no," he said calmly, lifting his hands. "You look cute in it."

This only made her blush harder as she stared at that smug little smirk. She toyed anxiously with the edges of it and realized his foot was still planted on the bottom. He moved a bit of hair behind one of her normal ears.

"It's comfy, isn't it?"

Pausing a moment, she managed to get out a "uh huh."

He smiled.

He gave a real, genuine smile. Not smug or anything like that, a happy smile.

Dave grabbed the edges of his cape in both of his hands, holding it up forcing her to scoot a bit closer.

"This cape is the shit," he continued in his steady voice. "It's soft, it look cool, it's good for ironic purposes, and it's proved to be pretty fucking helpful."

"Really? Ho—"

Dave bent down, leaning in. His hand, still full of cape, held her cheek as he moved in and kissed her. Pure joy spread through her like wild fire as she popped on her toes, hand moving to his jaw. She held it in her hand, tilting her head as his soft lips moved against hers. He let go of the cape and both his hands were cupped around her cheeks as he stole one final kiss and moved away.

She fell forwards just a bit as he took a step back, grinning a second. His face morphed back into a smirk as a hint of pink blossomed across his cheeks. She stood there a second, staring at him in complete and utter shock.

"See ya, Harley," Dave whispered, giving a tiny wave as he turned and began walking out of the room.

"Bye, Dave," she breathed, smile spreading across her lips.


End file.
